


Prove It

by helementx



Series: parts of the colors in our hearts [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Choking Kink, F/F, I am a sinner, OH LORD, Strap-Ons, basically straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helementx/pseuds/helementx
Summary: Jungeun asked for a condom from Haseul, but she got much more than what she had asked for.





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on aff

Jungeun didn’t want to go to Haseul, but the girl was her only option at the moment. Knocking on the white door of Haseul’s dorm room, she chews on her lip hoping the girl will answer her at midnight.

She hears a groan from the other side of the door, and a smile painted on her face so easily like a simple accidental stroke on a canvas. She anticipates the door to open revealing the shorter latter.

“Yeah?” Haseul opens the door tired, and Jungeun was lost at words, seeing Haseul’s frizzy hair and closed eyes. She forgot how cute her ex was when she wakes up. Licking her dried lips, she struggles to find the words on why she was exactly right in front of her door.

Haseul opens her eyes slowly to see who bothered her when she managed to finally fall asleep. Her eyes gazing upward slowly, and she sees familiar slender fingers against lips she was so used to seeing all day. Eyes birthed wider as she gazes into Jungeun’s eyes. The taller girl nibbling on her fingertips.

“What?” Haseul asked more clearly after waking up at the sudden appearance of her ex, and Jungeun looks around the hallways even though they were dimly lit.

“Do you have an extra condom?”

“What?” Haseul asked again but in a more shocking matter. She couldn’t believe Jungeun came to her door at 12 in the morning to ask for a fucking condom.

Jungeun stops chewing on her fingertip as she rubs her nape awkwardly. “My boyfriend is coming over tomorrow morning, and I don’t have any more condoms.”

“Well go buy them tomorrow morning when the gates open?” Haseul said confused on why this situation even needed her.

“I can’t waste time since he has to leave quickly after coming by.”

“Then don’t have fucking sex, for fucks sake Jungeun. I’m missing sleep because of this?” Haseul said annoyed as she was starting to close the door. Jungeun stops the door from closing though and slips herself into the shorter girl’s room. The latter rolling her eyes before closing the door behind her, locking it.

“Just this one time, Haseul. I’ll pay you back a favor.” Jungeun pouts as she clasped her hands together. The other walking pass her ex, and waves.

“I don’t have any condoms. I actually like girls unlike someone here.” Haseul says over her shoulders as she walks through her bedroom, and Jungeun’s jaws dropped at the slight offense.

Jungeun did like girls. She loved Haseul. She just found someone that she liked that wasn’t a girl after her and Haseul had broken up.

“I did like you, Haseul.” Jungeun said following the girl to the familiar bedroom, and Haseul hums as she falls into her bed. Putting blankets on top of her as she wraps herself in warmth, ignoring whatever the younger girl had to say. Closes her eyes as she thinks of other things to think about besides the fact that her ex was in her room with her, alone.

Jungeun crosses her arms against her chest as she leans against the doorway. Her eyes wandering around the familiar room, and she wasn’t surprised how it hasn’t changed much. Haseul never really cared about changing things up when it was brought her comfort. Comfort to Haseul was a basket full of wrinkled clothes, school work under her desk, cups all over her desk where her computer was settled on, her messy crinkled bedsheets and same yellow blanket. Comfort wasn’t always the best, but Haseul wasn’t going to change if she didn’t need to.

Her eyes wandered back to the lying figure on the bed, and it was funny to Jungeun that Haseul still kept one side of the bed empty. She could just sleep in the middle of it to have more room, but she didn’t. It was that comfort thing, again, Jungeun thinks.

Haseul’s thoughts weren’t helping her fall asleep or make her heart at ease. Images of Jungeun’s fingers clawing onto the bedsheets repeat like a faulty dvd playing in a dvd player. How a video isn’t fully loaded, Haseul watches the same scenes play over and over again pressing replay to make the video continue. Scenes of Jungeun pulling her close against her body, lips against her beet red ears, the girl moaning at her orgasm and fingers dug deep into her skin or tugging onto her hair.

She stops trying to sleep. Haseul opens her eyes and sits up to look straight at Jungeun. The girl raising an eyebrow at the sudden movement.

Haseul gets off her bed to walk towards Jungeun, and the girl leans away from the doorway scared what was going to happen next. Her lips parted trying to find words that she’ll leave, and Haseul knew she was going to say that. She knew, so she shook her head.

“Prove it. Prove it that you liked me.” Haseul says in tone lower than usual, and Jungeun knows it too well. The hidden secrets in those sultry words, voice echoed in her ear and Jungeun can almost feel the way it vibrates in Haseul’s throat.

Jungeun feels more than that though. She feels her whole chest burning, the tingles in between her legs and she finds it hard to stand up straight. Legs feel like jelly, and she bites on her lip seeing the blazing stars shoot everywhere in Haseul’s eyes.

In the name of her lord and savior, Jungeun knew this was all wrong. But God already knew she was a sinner.

She lunges herself towards Haseul, wrapping her arms around the girl’s neck as she presses their lips together. Fingertips sliding up the girl’s scalp, feeling the smoothness of Haseul’s hair draw against her fingers. Clutching on a few locks, Jungeun groans into open lips as her back hits the door.

Haseul bites onto her bottom lip harshly, letting her teeth glide against it before letting it go. Both of their eyes hazy, and bodies pressed against each other. Haseul’s hands clawed onto Jungeun’s waist as they breathed heavily against each other. Just like old times.

“Does that prove it enough?” Jungeun swallows, and Haseul shakes her head.

She wanted more. Almost feeling like she needed more.

Haseul dives to get what was served that night, lips running down onto Jungeun’s jawline. Flesh between her lips as she nibbles onto a spot before kissing her way up to her ear. Jungeun’s hands gripping onto Haseul’s tighter, pulling it as she pulls onto Haseul closer. Legs spread wider as Haseul perfectly fits in between.

Warm breath hits Jungeun’s ears, and she feels heat divaricate throughout her whole body. Flames running out from her chest to her neck, and burning to the tips of her ears as they flame hotter the closer Haseul’s lips come closer. A wave of pleasure hit her when Haseul licks her earlobe, goosebumps spreading out her skin and she whimpers.

She feels the cold air hit the wet spot, and Jungeun closes her eyes tighter as Haseul draws the shape of her helix with that tongue of hers. Reeling her tongue back in to leave gentle kisses against the haunting feeling of lust played on her ears. Jungeun bites onto Haseul’s shoulder gently at the feeling of her teeth grazing at her earlobe, pulling it before gently nibbling onto it.

Jungeun gasps when Haseul gropes onto her butt cheeks, pulling her closer to thrust their hips together, feeling the pressure build up inside of them. Jungeun swore she felt something flow out of her.

“Do you think about me when he fucks you?” Haseul whispers into her ear as she kisses her neck, tongue flat against her skin as it runs down for a short sprint. Sucking onto the burning skin as Jungeun grips onto Haseul’s shoulder, wrapping one leg around her as she moves her hips involuntarily.

_Yes._

Words stuck in Jungeun’s throat as she tries to breathe at the pacing of her heart when Haseul continues to leave marks on her skin. Taint it in her name. Give her permission to possess her whole being once again.

“Answer me.” Haseul bites onto her collarbone, and Jungeun gasps. She throws her head back as she nods desperately.

“Yes. Fuck, yes I think about you all the time.” Jungeun whimpers as she falls onto Haseul when the girl pulls her head away. Forehead resting on Haseul’s shoulder as she tries to compose herself, and Haseul rubs her butt gently. One hand running up to her back and strokes her back.

“You always look cute with your hair in that bun of yours.” Haseul mumbles against Jungeun’s neck, and the girl smiles at the sweet comment.

Haseul continues to leave gentle kisses against Jungeun’s neck, she wasn’t done yet. She never wanted to be done with Jungeun. Lets her lips press against the warmth. Heat rising in both of them again when Haseul lost control of her calming heart, and her tongue flickers against the marks she left behind. The flames suddenly growing again, and Jungeun feels herself flying. Stumbling her way back towards the bed, she feels cold air hit her ankles from underneath the bed.

Haseul pulls herself away from Jungeun, pushes her onto the bed like how she always done. The girl biting onto her lip with a smile playing on her lips, dangerously hanging over the cliff of her glazing teeth. Haseul feels her breath caught in her throat at the sight, loving every bit of it as much as she hated to see it.

She climbs over on top of Jungeun as their lips latched onto each other once again. Smiling in between kisses, tongues meeting each other again after such a long hiatus.

Haseul’s hands sliding up into Jungeun’s loose big t-shirt, and she remembers the days where Jungeun would lounge around her room. A big t-shirt laid over her as she wore only her underwear underneath, and how easy it was to mark her up with love. Jungeun wasn’t wearing too much this night either. A big t-shirt, shorts, underwear but no bra. Haseul loved it.

Jungeun was feeling high, too high that she remembers what she was doing. Pulls away from the kiss to take a breath, and Haseul makes herself busy by kissing her neck again. She finds it harder to breathe as she goes higher in the air, gripping onto Haseul’s shirt tightly as she feels the gentle brush of Haseul’s fingertip against her nipple.

Biting onto her lip, Jungeun tries to control everything working up inside of her. Stops the pressure building inside of her, but she fails every time when Haseul pinches her nipple. A moan escaping her lips, and she needed to stop before it went too far.

“H-haseul.” Jungeun stutters as she arches her back when the girl lifts up her shirt, kissing her tummy with so much care it makes her regret ever calling her name to stop all of it.

Haseul doesn’t stop though, and she hums at the sound of her name being stuttered. Lips continue to say words unsaid against Jungeun’s skin, burning it for a fraction of a second as she continues to say words left unsaid when they broke up. Hands gliding around the warmth she misses, and finger flicking the hardened nub of Jungeun’s boob.

Fingers clawing onto the bedsheets, and Haseul knows that scene all too well. Slender fingers lost into her white bedsheets, and white knuckles with redness at her fingertips.

Jungeun cusses breathlessly instead of saying words she needed to say, and Haseul continues to let her fingers play around with Jungeun.

“We need to stop.” Jungeun finally exhales as Haseul lifts up her head to appreciate Jungeun’s beauty.

Haseul only smiles. “Do you really want that though Jungeun?”

She continues to head down, the tip of her tongue circling around Jungeun’s nipple while the other gets bruised with pinches that send lightning down her core. Haseul looks up at the sight of Jungeun’s head thrown back, and the gentle red marks slowly changing colors on her skin were invited into her vision. Lips wrapped around the nipple as she sucks onto it, letting her tongue flick it for the fuck of it.

Jungeun bites down onto her lip. Of course she didn’t want to stop. She wanted it all. Get drunk into the intoxicating moment Haseul freely feeds her to. More than poison this was bliss.

There was no use stopping. Jungeun lets herself get intoxicated by it all. Drown herself in Haseul’s soothing voice and darkened eyes. Drink up all the lost feelings she had found once again.

Haseul pulls away from her sucking with a pop, and gropes onto Jungeun’s boobs. Massaging them as she kisses her cleavage, leaves a trail lower towards her belly button and kisses her shorts.

Their eyes met, and that was all they needed.

Jungeun takes off her shirt, and Haseul pulls down her shorts. They throw it somewhere like how their sanity was thrown out of the picture.

Haseul’s hands pressed against Jungeun’s inner thigh to spread them wide, and her tongue licks the wet cotton of Jungeun’s underwear. Shoves her tongue deeper to feel her entrance, and Jungeun whimpers as she lifts herself up to see what she was doing. The shorter girl didn’t mind the movement as she continues to tease Jungeun.

Tongue diving in deeper through the cotton to touch the clenching walls, and dips out before Haseul kisses Jungeun’s clit. Remembering where it exactly lays above her labia, and she smiles enjoying the smell of how horny Jungeun was. “Aw baby, does he make you this wet?” Haseul teases as she kisses her inner thigh, eyes flaming up to look at her in the eye. Pupils dilated and they could see their reflections in each other’s eyes so easily.

“What if he does?” Jungeun smirks to play along. Two could easily play at this game, and Haseul smirks. She pulls herself up to sit on her knees.

“Oh does he now?” Haseul whispers as she runs her index finger along Jungeun’s clit. Slowly, deeply and it brought shivers down Jungeun’s spine. Biting onto her lip as she closes her eyes, trying to not lose.

Haseul chuckles, low and sexy. A devil in disguise, and Jungeun could feel her clitoris twitch just at that.

Her finger ran all the way down, and back up to tap gently against Jungeun’s clit. Tapping it lightly ascending faster at the taps, and Jungeun was getting frustrated at the lack of touch. Haseul knew that.

Her free hand running up and down Jungeun’s leg, thumb press against the marks she had just left. Fresh, bright red as it slowly turns less vibrant. Her fingertip continue to tease the pulsing clitoris underneath the cloth, and Jungeun whines as her hips buck. Haseul clicks her tongue as a smile played on her lips. “Does he have you begging like this too?”

Jungeun whimpers as Haseul rubs her for a second, and she rolls her eyes back. She was feeling fire flaming all over her, and she needed it all to go. She wanted Haseul to touch her.

“Just fuck me already, Haseul.” Jungeun groans as she looks up at the girl, and Haseul licks her lips.

Oh she wanted to, but not this easily.

“Why? So you can go back to your room and wait for him to fuck you?” Haseul asked as she starts to rub Jungeun. Circular slow motions, fingers pressed deeply into her clit. She feels the crevices of it, and how the little nub begs to be touched even more than it already was.

Jungeun sighs as she grips onto the pillow underneath her. The same pillow she used to sleep on when they would cuddle.

Haseul continues to rub with her whole forearm, and leans down to kiss the girl’s heaving chest. Kisses her throat before their lips met in an open mouthed kiss, and Jungeun moans her name in an almost whimper. Almost incoherent as she bites onto Haseul’s bottom lip.

Haseul smirks when she pulls away, and she leans down to Jungeun’s ear. Her hands stopped their motion, and Jungeun groans as she opens her eyes. A lick on her earlobe sending flying ice crumbs down her entire body.

“You think i’ll let you go back that easily, my love?” Haseul whispered, and Jungeun moans at the sound of her voice echoing in her head. At the feeling of Haseul’s fingers shoved into her underwear to rub her bare.

Jungeun’s body shakes at the tightening grip inside of her, knots wanting to loosen at the sudden feeling of smooth fingers against her. Feels flames form on her ear hearing how heavy Haseul was breathing. Her heart burning up as it races to feel what it feels like to fly.

Haseul groans as the underwear was getting in the way of her wanting to feel more of how wet Jungeun can get for her. She pulls herself away for a second, watches the way Jungeun’s underwear ran down her legs. Lost onto the ground as she hovers over Jungeun’s naked body once again, and she lets her fingers spread Jungeun’s lips. Slips her clit in between her fingers as she rubs them in motions she couldn’t even describe in geometry. It was a mess, and they loved it just like that.

The lewd wetness Jungeun continuously let out as her high came sooner, and Haseul misses the sound of it all. Jungeun’s heavy breaths, whines and moans. The sound of her wetness against her fingertips, and the way Jungeun grips onto her back tightly when she feels herself coming down.

Haseul doesn’t wait any longer to let her fingers let lost inside of her, and she shoves two fingers down into Jungeun. The girl moaning loudly in her ear as she shoves her face into the crook of Haseul’s neck. Biting onto her skin, kissing it afterwards as she bucks her hips. Being the loud drums against the rhythm of Haseul’s coordination inside of her, and her breathes shortened.

“Oh my God, Haseul.” Jungeun whimpers as she pulls her closer, nails dug into the back of her neck as she lets out whiny moans. Haseul nods knowing what’s going to happen, letting herself give in to give the girl gentle kisses against her cheek. Pecker kisses on her jawline, cheeks and forehead. Letting herself nuzzle into Jungeun’s hair, feeling her bun rest onto her forehead.

Jungeun feels it all slide down inside of her within a wave of emotions, and it all released. The throaty moan kept inside of her came out as well. Her whole body jolting as she hugged onto Haseul tighter as she feels fluids run down her vagina, and Haseul’s fingers slide down easily. Fingers coated in fluids, and she continues to rub Jungeun’s clit softly.

She feels it twitching underneath her touch, and bites down on her lip at the feeling of it. She loved Jungeun’s body just as much as she loved the girl herself.

Hands released from their tight hold onto Haseul, and Jungeun settles down onto the mattress. Licks her lips from all that had happened, and she feels light headed. Sweat glistened onto her forehead, and Haseul smiles down at her. She leans down and kisses her forehead.

“We’re not done yet, princess.” Haseul smirks as she pinches Jungeun’s clit gently, the girl whimpering.

“I’m going to fuck you until you’re restless. So restless, you can barely walk back.” Haseul says harshly against her lips, and Jungeun licks Haseul’s lips. Nodding at every word she said.

Haseul smirks, hovering right above Jungeun’s panting lips. She pulls away, all the coldness filled the gap between them as she takes off her shirt. Jungeun watching as she bites onto her lip. When was the last time she actually enjoyed someone getting naked in front of her? A while.

Bra off, and Jungeun’s hands couldn’t stop itself but to pull the waistband of her sweats. Her thumb running the shape of it as she pulls Haseul closer by the motion, and Haseul does what they both want.

Everything slides off so easily like how they have fallen into this black hole of lust. Getting lost into everything in it, and Haseul leans back down onto Jungeun. She lets their nipple rub onto each other just for that slight moment before their tongues overlapped. Giggles let out as they continue to kiss sloppily, and Haseul widens her legs in between Jungeun.

She missed this so much.

Jungeun grips onto the bedsheets first when she feels Haseul’s wet clit rub against her own. Rolls her eyes back as she feels that tongue slide down her neck. Marks being made in the process as Haseul thrusts herself against her. “Fuck you feel so good.” Jungeun whimpered as her hands loosen on the bedsheets. She wanted to feel Haseul’s warmth, and her warmth only.

Hands gripping onto Haseul’s shoulder tightly before her nails run down lower, letting the burning sensation of getting scratched put more oxygen in the flames inside of her. Haseul gasps into her mouth, and that was all Jungeun needed to kiss her again.

Haseul’s clit ramming against her own gave this odd sensation running in both of them. The fact they were pleasing each other so naturally by an action brought enough estrogen through their entire being. The rough rubs that the thrusts caused had them begging for more. Harder they wanted.

“Prove it does.” Haseul smirks as she curses afterwards at the leak of her own pre-cum smothered onto Jungeun.

Jungeun doesn’t say anything back as she digs her nail deeper into Haseul, letting it slide down a little when she feels Haseul hit a spot so sensitive she could have come right that moment. Haseul knew she hit a spot by the grip, and she moves her hips in a circular motion just to tease it more.

Haseul raises herself slight away from Jungeun’s hold, hands run over Jungeun’s chest. Feeling the pounding of her heart, the sweat running down her neck and Jungeun’s bruised lips. Running her thumb against her plump bottom lip, and Jungeun sucks her thumb at the feeling. Haseul feels emotions strike her at the sight and feeling. _God _was Jungeun attractive as hell.

Pulling her hand away, she slides it back down Jungeun’s neck. Letting it wrap around her throat, and a smirk drawn on her lips so devilishly as if it were painted in blood. Jungeun bites her lip knowing how much she loved Haseul choking her. A discovery both of them made when they were playing around one day. Lost into a kiss, and Haseul’s hands gripped onto her neck to see her reaction and by the heavens, Jungeun loved it so much she was weak in her legs.

This wasn’t any different.

“He doesn’t know about this huh?” Haseul smirks as she continues to rub their clits against each other. Their cores burning, and the same lewd noises came from their begging parts. Jungeun shakes her head whimpering as Haseul held her throat a little tighter, running her hold up and down her throat.

Haseul bites her lip enjoying the way she feels Jungeun leak more cum than usual at this action, and she loved how she had so much hold onto Jungeun. She lets go of Jungeun, feeling herself coming sooner as she curses.

“You’re such a whore.” Haseul almost growls into Jungeun’s ear, and Jungeun whimpers at how aggressive Haseul sounded. She feels hands grip onto her shoulders, and Haseul’s clit rubbing onto her went harder. Deeper as they feel each other’s clit rub onto each other so smoothly from the cum that ran down both of them.

Haseul olds onto her shoulder tighter when she moans, and Jungeun pulls her closer. Names yelled out that echoed the room when it all came to an end, flying down from the high as the rain releases from the clouds. No longer holding it in, they felt the contract inside them let out.

Jungeun whines at the feeling of Haseul’s cum run down her clit, flowing down her labia to the bedsheets. She loves that feeling.

“Eat me up.” Haseul pats Jungeun’s butt, and the girl widens her eyes when Haseul’s clit was in front of her face. Thighs pressed against her shoulder, and she wraps her arms around them.

Jungeun licks the cum off of Haseul, melts into the scent of Haseul’s beauty. She was getting tired of a penis, and she sucks onto Haseul’s clit. She never got tired of this though. Never got tired at the flavor of Haseul or the feeling of her crevices. She wanted it more and more with every passing day, and she finally has it.

She feels Haseul move her hips to ride her tongue, and she moans. Hands slapping Haseul’s ass, and she missed that as well. The way Haseul’s cute little bum slightly jiggles with the command of her hand slapping it, and she slaps it again love hearing the way the other girl whimpers. Groping onto them instead, she pulls Haseul closer to let her tongue lap against her clit. Running it down lower to slip inside of Haseul, letting it dive deep in before pulling out. Lets the flavor go down her throat, and she continues to eat up Haseul again.

Haseul grips onto her headboard tightly as she closes her eyes tightly at the feeling of being eaten again. She throws her head back when Jungeun runs her damned tongue side to side on her clit. Flicking it so knowingly, and she gasps as Jungeun grips onto her ass tighter.

“Fuck Jungeun, explore my whole being with that that tongue of yours.” Haseul groans as she grips onto Jungeun’s head with one hand, riding Jungeun’s tongue harder as she feels herself coming close once again.

Jungeun smiles when she feels Haseul’s body shudder, hands stopped in motion of time as she continues to grip her hair bun. She licks off whatever came out of Haseul, letting it run against her tongue before swallowing it all. So much better than her boyfriends.

Haseul pants there for a moment trying to adjust to what had just happened. She closes her eyes momentarily, and she quickly gets off. Looking through a familiar drawer, and Jungeun already knew what was next. She can already feel her clit excited at the scenes playing in her head.

Strap on, and Jungeun bites her lip waiting for Haseul to do her next move. The girl climbs back up on the bed, and their lips locked once again before Haseul slaps her thigh. “Get on four.”

Jungeun complies with the command, and she turns over on her legs and arms. Arms folded as she rests her head against them, looking back. Haseul runs her hand down Jungeun’s clit, and she shivers at the feeling. Cum covered her hand, and she wipes it on the dildo connected to her strap. “Are you wet enough?” Haseul asked softly as she held onto Jungeun’s waist, thumb rubbing against her lower back.

Of course she was.

Jungeun nods, and Haseul nods as well before slipping it inside of her. Hands gripped onto the pillows as she feels it fill up inside her. Haseul knew how to choose so well, and Jungeun loves her for that.

Shoved in deep inside of her, Jungeun lets out a gasp. Haseul grips onto her waist tightly as she starts moving her body to shove it in and out of Jungeun’s hole.

A couple of thrusts in and Jungeun was already moaning her name, the tighter she felt her walls wrap around the toy but how easily it slipped it and out brought Haseul’s heart into a driving mess. She bites her lip hard at the sight of her toy going in and out of Jungeun, loves the sound of her thigh slapping against Jungeun’s ass. She leans down, running her hand high against Jungeun’s shoulder as she pulls the girl closer as she shoves it in deeper.

Jungeun whimpers, biting onto her fists as she feels everything hit deep against her cervix. Moans that are cut short by the movements Haseul was making their bodies go, and Jungeun cusses shamelessly as she gets pounded by the girl.

Haseul slaps Jungeun’s butt cheek, leaving it painted pink before she slaps it harder with harder thrusts. The darker the shade went, bright red. Jungeun groaning at the pain and pleasure whirling inside of her.

“Is he this good, Jungeun? Does he fuck you better?” Haseul asked through gritted teeth, and the girl whimpers as she feels herself leak more than she should have at how harsh Haseul’s words slipped out of her mouth. She raises herself up as she grips onto the headboard tightly, Haseul pulling her closer as she shoves it in deep and hard.

Jungeun moans as she turns her head to look back at Haseul, and the girl leans flush against Jungeun’s back. Feeling the hardened nubs of Haseul’s boobs, and hands running up to her neck. Gripping her throat as Haseul licks Jungeun’s earlobe, breathing harshly against the reddened piece of body. “Because I better be the fucking best, Jungeun.” Haseul growls as she chokes Jungeun harder, fingers wrapped around her throat tighter than before. Jungeun’s legs shake at the pleasure building up inside of her as it weighs her down. Leaning against Haseul’s body, she moans louder.

“Fuck yes. He fucks me better, do something about it Haseul!” Jungeun moans as she sinks into Haseul’s warmth, feeling herself so close and Haseul thrusts faster. The bed squeaking along with their pants, and the wall getting bruised with how the bed pounds against it. Tightened walls onto Haseul’s toy, and Jungeun yells out Haseul’s name after chanting it for a second.

Haseul pulls out her fun little toy, and adores the way it glistens from all the fluid coating it. She gazes over how Jungeun’s leg shook a bit, and she kisses the girl’s shoulder. Jungeun’s white knuckled hold onto the headboard still tight, and she feels herself shudder at the release. She hasn’t had such a big orgasm in so long, and she loved how it was with Haseul.

Lips continue to press against Jungeun’s shoulder, and waltz up to Jungeun’s neck where Haseul’s fingertips imprint red on the side of her neck. “Am I the best?” Haseul asked as she nibbles onto Jungeun’s earlobe, and Jungeun smiles in between her teeth.

“I need you to prove it. Prove you’re the best, Haseul.” Jungeun whispers, and Haseul raises an eyebrow. She smiles before kissing Jungeun.

“That wasn’t enough.” Jungeun whispers against her lips, and Haseul nods. She lays Jungeun on her side, slaps her ass as she pinches the girl’s nipples. Continues to drill her toy in the girl and prove it to Jungeun. Prove the facts that Jungeun already knew.

Haseul was the best.

***

The sun hits Jungeun’s closed eyes sooner than she had wanted. Feeling warmth elope her entire self, she stays in bed a little longer as she snuggles closer into the embrace. Pressing butterfly kisses against Haseul’s chest and neck, and the girl humming at the feeling of movement.

“Stay in bed. We fucked too much.” Haseul groans as she pulls Jungeun closer, and the girl giggles into her neck. She didn’t move any more as she lets herself fall into the warmth.

Jungeun thinks about the reason why she broke up with Haseul. She needed time off to focus on herself, but it was stupid of her to go and date someone 3 weeks after the break up. It sounded like she was lying to Haseul, and she shakes her head at herself.

Why’d she ever let Haseul go?

“Haseul.” Jungeun softly spoke, and the girl hums.

“I loved you.” Jungeun kisses her chin, and Haseul nods. She knew she did.

“I still do.” Jungeun says more warily this time, and Haseul slowly opens her eyes to look down at Jungeun. The girl already gazing up, and Haseul kisses her nose.

“I love you too. Now go back to sleep before I eat you up for breakfast.” Haseul smiles, and Jungeun smiles back.

***

The next day, Haseul went down to the basement where the laundry room was at. Carrying her basket of her bedsheet and clothes, she sees her neighbor. They both greet each other shortly before Haseul shoves all her things inside of the washer.

She leans against the table as her neighbor eats chips waiting for her clothes to finish.

“I heard you had fun last night.” the girl starts off with a smile, and Haseul hums as she sits across from her.

Kahei, that was her neighbor, smiled as she shakes her head. “You had some pretty loud sex last night.” she re-worded her sentence, and Haseul smiles awkwardly. A blush on her cheeks as she nods.

“Y-yeah, was it loud? I’m sorry.” Haseul mumbles as she clears her throat, and Kahei shakes her head.

“Lucky for you, I heard Jungeun broke up with her boyfriend today too.” Kahei chuckles as she chews on her chips, and Haseul nods. She heard. Of course she did, Jungeun told her.

Kahei hears her dryer ring that it’s done, and she passes her chips to Haseul. “Don’t mind me if I have loud sex too.” Kahei said with a wink, and Haseul shakes her head.

“Yeah, of course I won’t.” Haseul awkwardly laughs, and Kahei giggles. She waves bye before walking up to their floor, and Haseul sighs while wiping the sweat beads forming on her forehead.

She was going to have to tell Jungeun to quiet down a little as much as she loved her loud ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread, so if it's a mess that is why. Thank you for stopping by, reading it, liking it or hating it and whatever you do, I hope you have a nice day because you deserve it :D
> 
> twitter/curiouscat/aff: helementx


End file.
